


A Departure Between Star-Cross'd Lovers

by Henri Pitchford (pseudoname)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Romance, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pseudoname/pseuds/Henri%20Pitchford
Summary: “Does Leta Lestrange like to read?” asked the woman tentatively, tilting her head ever so slightly and staring at the man before her with such an intent air that he could not bear to avert his eyes any further.How I see Newt and Tina's tender last scene at the end of FBAWTFT in writing.





	A Departure Between Star-Cross'd Lovers

+

     “Does Leta Lestrange like to read?” asked the woman tentatively, tilting her head ever so slightly and staring at the man before her with such an intent air that he could not bear to avert his eyes any further.

     The man blinked his eyes and creased his eyebrows in a look of utter bewilderment, as if the witch before him had suddenly decided to start speaking Spanish.  

     “Who?”

     Tina rocked her face in quiet disbelief.

     “The girl whose picture you carry.”

     Newt’s befuddlement did not waiver. His blue eyes were fixed upon Tina’s glistening brown ones as she continued to look back at him with the same endearing helplessness.

     “I don’t really know what Leta likes these days,” said Newt, casting his eyes down again.

     “Oh…”

     “Because people change -”

     “Yes,” said Tina, with an enthusiasm she couldn’t quite control.

     “I’ve changed,” said Newt, stealing a glance, “I think - havn’I

     …maybe a little.”

     The two spent a moment or two in thick silence, looking nervously at each other.

     HOOOOOT! Newt darted his head around his shoulder, noticing for the first time that the buzz of passengers and their well-wishers had died down. There was no way around it, he had to leave.

     Tina seemed to recognise this too. She pursed her lips very delicately and Newt had the impression that the same sad vulnerable feeling had returned to her. 

     Feeling a bit out of his depth, Newt racked his brains for something to say.

     “I’ll send you a copy of my book if I may.”

     “I’d like that.” Her downtrodden face broke into a wide, watery smile and Newt noticed it too: it was as if a wave of relief had washed over her shoulders. She looked very pretty indeed, in her dark blue jacket, with her short brown bob caressing the sides of her face. Staring back into her eyes, Newt suddenly felt very tingly inside.

     And, in a burst of daring that would have made his brother proud, Newt reached out his hand to brush Tina’s left cheek, lingered there for a split second, and then pulled away.

     The two locked eyes.

     Newt couldn’t decide whether he had done the right thing … it had certainly felt right, but he didn’t dare speak a word, lest he spoiled the moment. In fact, to make doubly sure, Newt spun around and hurried towards the plane.

     Just as he was about to board the steps, Newt couldn’t resist taking one last look, and to his surprise he saw Tina looking ashen faced by herself.

     Newt suddenly felt very foolish. He could see Theseus throwing his hands up in disgust in his mind …“Is that all Newt, you’re going to leave her with _that_?”

     A pattering of footsteps.   

     Tina looked up – what was this blur of blue rushing towards her?

     “So sorry, h-how would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?”

     Newt grinned nervously at her … and Tina grinned back.

     “I’d like that,” said Tina, feeling her spirits soar, “very much.” Then, before she could stop herself, she burst into delight, looking at him, now positively radiant.

     Giving Tina one last look, feeling more elated than he would have believed possible an hour ago, Newt turned around and scurried back to the steps and onto the plane.

+


End file.
